1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to propane tank support and more specifically it relates to a horizontal fuel tank support system for efficiently supporting a propane tank above the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Propane tank supports have been in use for years and are generally utilized to support a propane tank above the ground. Propane tanks are supported above the ground for various reasons, such as to allow the propane tank to be painted, to allow maintenance upon the tank or to simply support the tank above the ground and prevent the tank from sinking within the ground or damaging the ground below.
Generally, concrete blocks are utilized to support the legs of a propane tank to support the tank above the ground. However, concrete blocks can be difficult to utilize for various reasons, such as but not limited to difficulty in moving around because of their weight, cumbersome to carry and fragile in that the concrete blocks may often crack if dropped upon a hard surface.
The prior art has also included preformed supports for propane tanks. However, these preformed supports generally do not include an efficient internal support structure to distribute weight in an efficient manner according to the positioning of the propane tank upon the support. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved horizontal fuel tank support system for efficiently supporting a propane tank above the ground.